WolfBite
by JForward
Summary: A girl is found in a n orphanage by the Doctor and the TARDIS wants to take her for a trip.
1. Chapter 1

_She was running again, long brown hair flying out behind her as she sped away from the beast behind her, hearing its heavy paw steps and the clacking of claws on the floor. She felt weight above her, pressing her to the floor, claws digging into her side, fangs around her arm-_

Louise woke with a start, gasping, soaked in sweat, bolt upright in her bed. She shivered, glancing at her clock. 3 AM. The care home was empty, she was the only kid there and the staff didn't care, going home to their families and warm, comfortable beds.

She rubbed her tired brown eyes, fighting back tears. That nightmare. She had it almost every night, and she hated it. It felt so real… at 13, she missed the comforting arms of a parent around her, the love of a family. But she had none of it. She sighed again, looking around the small room with a few possessions. A table lamp, two novels (Jane Eyre and a Point Horror book), her bed with crisp white sheets. Her wardrobe with only a few items of clothing. A black jumper, two pairs of trousers, two dresses and three tops.

She also had an alarm clock, a simple silver thing. She pressed a few buttons and played the radio quietly, listening to a song.

_**And Solitaire's the only game in town.**_

_**And every road he takes, takes him down.**_

_**While life keeps on with everything,**_

_**He'll never loveee again.**_

_**And keeping to himself he plays the game.**_

_**He's playing sollliatiiree.**_

The Song ended and Louise sighed. She felt it applied to her a little, too. Then, suddenly, the radio was cut out with static. She turned to it, attempting to retune it, but getting only static. Then, suddenly, there was a whooshing sound and she froze, listening. Lights flashed in the dark room and she turned slowly, watching as a huge blue box materialised, taking up most of the space in the room. Then, the Radio blared back on.

A/N: insert Doctor Who theme here


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor stared at the scanner, confused. "Where the hell am I? Why have you brought me here?" The Doctor asked empty space inside the TARDIS, which whirred at him. The scanner came into focus, showing a darkened room with a girl staring at the TARDIS, eyes wide. "That can't be right. A girls bedroom? Why have you taken me here, I didn't want to come to a girls' bedroom." He stopped, staring at the screen again. The TARDIS flashed a couple of lights at him. "Why are you doing that?" He snapped, looking at a greenish ball flashing on the Console. "You aren't meant to flash"

He stepped over to it, confused. "I didn't even know you could flash" He swung the scanner screen round and typed into it. "Aha! Wait, maybe not. No, not aha. Maybe hm. Yes, hmm. Hmm works better than Aha. Why is the Contricentular Regional Dismitticor flashing? You're only meant to flash when… oh." He stopped himself, looking back at the scanner. The girl was staring at the TARDIS, wearing a scruffy black top and black trousers, clearly a sleeping outfit. "Why is she alone in a carehome? That's not right. That's gotta stop! That's why you wanted me here, I've got to rescue her. But if she's in a carehome, then where can I…" He trailed off as the TARDIS bleeped and some lights flashed at him. "Oh. Okay then… I guess I could. Haven't got Rose now" He ran his fingers through his hair, fluffing it up.

He turned to the door, opening it and looking out at the girl.

Louise jumped, looking at the thin brown-haired, and, she thought silently, rather sexy looking man in front of her. The Doctor blushed and quickly put up a block against her thoughts on hearing that. "Who are you?" She whispered, and he looked at her again. "I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"  
"Louise. How the hell did you get here? Whats that blue thing? Doctor Who?"

The Doctor blinked at her. "Right. One, I travelled here in 'that blue thing', otherwise known as the TARDIS. And I'm just the Doctor." She stared at him.

"What's a TARDIS?"  
"Time and relative distance in space. Machine. Basically, a time travelling spaceship" He scratched behind his ear, wondering why he was telling her this. "Are you alone here?" She nodded. "Well, come on then." He pointed into the TARDIS. "I'm here to collect you. Unless you don't want to travel time and space with me?" Her eyes widened. "Of course I do!" She exclaimed. She took a step forward, passed him tentatively and into the TARDIS, staring.

"Oh my god… it's-"  
"Bigger on the inside" The Doctor couldn't suppress a grin at her shock. She looked around, stepping up to the console slowly, eyes wide. "Impossible" She breathing, running a hand softly around the edge of the TARDIS console. The TARDIS seemed to react to her touch, and the doors shut themselves, and the TARDIS began to whoosh.

There was a bang as they landed. "Erm…" The Doctor said, rubbing behind one ear. "It would've been better if you hadn't-" He was cut off by a crash. The two of them fell to the floor, and the crash sounded again, the TARDIS doors shaking. There were sounds of gunshots, shouts, a whimper and retreating steps. The Doctor was confused. "Where the hell are we?" asked Louise, softly. The Doctor leapt to his feet, helping her up. "No idea." He looked at the scanner, but all it showed was static.

The Doctor made an angry noise and kicked the TARDIS angrily. He then winced and sat down, rubbing his toe. Louise looked scared. He listened; nothing. Slowly, he walked to the door and opened it, looking out at the little village in front of him. "1890's" he murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where?" Requested Louise, moving next to him. He looked at her, then inhaled through his teeth. "You need to go find a dress, a nice puffy dress. TARDIS wardrobe: Leave the console room, walk for about ten metres, then its left right right left very sharp turns, then walk for about 30 yards, up the stairs on the LEFT side, then it's the fourth on the left with two rights and up the steps, then you're there" Louise nodded, trying to memorize it, and wandered off. The Doctor continued staring out.

About half an hour later Louise returned, wearing a long, velvet red dress with lace cuffs. She looked beautiful; but the Doctor was reminded, with a sharp pang, of Rose. Louise smiled at twirled at him and he nodded his approval. They stepped out of the TARDIS, the Doctor shutting the door with a little click, and locking it. They looked around, and Louise smiled, seemingly very excited. The Doctor smiled at her young, wild enthusiasm.

"So. What you want to do?" He asked her. She was staring out over the hills. "This'll sound stupid but, can we just walk?" She looked back up at him, and he nodded, turning and leading them from the village. They walked over the hills in silence and then began to run, laughing. They stopped and she sat down, his coat draped over her short-sleeved shoulders.

"It's beautiful" She murmured, looking over the hills, laying next to him, and he smiled at her. She snuggled close to him as the sun had set and, although surprise, the Doctor didn't react, guessing she thought of him like a father figure. Sort of. He lay an arm across her shoulders and she sighed softly, enjoying the contented silence between them. The moon and stars began to appear and she shivered slightly, snuggling closer. That was the point the Doctor draped the coat over her. "Thanks" She muttered, feeling slightly sleepy. Without thinking, she turned her head upwards and tried to kiss him.

The Doctor jumped away, alarmed, scrambling to his feet. He stared at her, one eyebrow up, a confused and hurt look on his face. She swallowed, throat suddenly dry. "I- I'm sorry. I just.. I…" She trailed off and he turned away, beginning to walk away. "Don't go! Doctor!" She shouted, trying to disentangle herself from his coat. He kept walking, head down, the full moon changing his appearance, making it seem more angular.

Louise finally got untangled, heaving herself upright. Then she heard a snarl behind her and turned, seeing a huge wolfish creature staring at her with sharp blue eyes. "DOCTOR!" her cry pierced the air.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor spun around alarmed as Louise began to run. "RUN!" He yelled, turning and also running, trusting her to catch up quickly. With a snarling roar, the creature leapt after them. Louise stumbled, her dress catching around her heels, and smashed to the floor. Her scream as the werewolf leapt upon her, claws digging into her back, and sharp teeth biting hard on her arm, trying to shatter bone. The Doctor turned, sonic screwdriver out, and the wolf yelped, releasing her and fleeing.

The Doctor ran forward, helping Louise up, who was clutching her bleeding right arm, tears pouring from her eyes. "Come on" He said, softly, fighting back the fear from his voice. "Come on, the TARDIS isn't far" He tried to not think about the consequences of the werewolf bite.

Sitting her down inside the TARDIS medlab, he fetched bandages, and wrapped her arm. "It's okay" He said softly at her whimper, and handed her a tissue. She looked at him. "I' sorry" He turned away, pretending to be tidying up. "It's fine" He said softly, not wishing to look at her. He heard the sound of her feet leading off down the TARDIS corridor. He sighed; he knew he had to offer her a place on the TARDIS and try to cure her before she transformed.

She sat in the console room, staring blankly at the scanner, silent, thinking. She thought of the Doctor; how she had clearly violated him by attempting to kiss him, not thinking how many years her senior he was. She sighed softly; he was very attractive, but she hadn't been satisfied with a father figure, had she? Nooo! Had to try to kiss. Had to ruin it.

She sighed again, burying her head in her hands, ignoring the throbbing in her bitten arm. He was handsome, she knew it. With his soft, thick brown hair that just fell into his golden-specked beautiful, deep brown eyes. His sideburns, and his soft figure, unnaturally thin. His soft breath on the back of her neck when she'd snuggled up against the night cold with him. She stopped her train of thoughts as he entered. "How old are you?" She asked bluntly. He looked confused, then spoke. "Erm…" He did that cute scratch behind the ear thing. "About 910, give or take the odd century. Not quite sure." Louise gaped at him.

"So… You're an-?" He rolled his eyes and sighed, as if annoyed she hadn't worked it out yet. "Yes! I'm an alien. 900 and something years, last of the Time Lords, increased immunity and senses, powers of regeneration, telepathy and all kinds of other things. I can control time, slow it up or speed it down! Wait… Two things. One, that has to be wrong, and two, I sound really cocky, don't I?" She grinned at him and nodded, then considered for a second. "What happened to the rest of them?" She asked softly.

"Who?" Asked the Doctor, shooting around the console.

"The Time Lords."


	5. Chapter 5

Louise saw him go rigid. His whole demeanour changed, his happiness evaporated, and although his face was turned away, she could hear the pain and anger in his voice. "I don't wanna talk about it. Yet. So, where to now?" He said, falsly cheery. She regretted having spoken.

"ooo, florida?" She asked, and he grinned. "Off we go!" He slammed down a lever and they were off, shooting through time and space! Louise clung to the pole with her good hand, watching with a grin as the Doctor darted around the console.

They landed with a thump, the Doctor leaping back up, laughing, and pulling on his coat. "Year?" She asked. "2006" He informed her and she dashed off to get dressed. He rolled his eyes as she returned wearing a pair of tinted sunglasses and more suitable clothes for florida. They headed out the door, but Louise let out an annoyed "AWW!" Because it was night. She stamped her foot and the doctor laughed, pointing to a hotel nearby. "Comeon!" He cried, grabbing her good arm and running. She laughed and ran with him.

They were still running when the change started. The Doctor felt Louise shudder, and stagger, and he stopped, catching her into his arms and looking her straight in the eyes. He stepped back, directing his attention to the now black sky and the bright white orb that hung there. "Oh no…" He stepped back. She shuddered again. "Doctor, what's happening to me?" She croaked. "Werewolf bite" He breathed, and her eyes widened, turning to the moon. Amber eyes.

"No!" She gasped, sinking to the floor, eyes closed in agony. The Doctor crouched next to her, forcing her face up, forcing her to look into his eyes. Her eyes gleamed amber and her ears were changing shape. "Don't give up!" He spoke at her. "Look at me. Stay focused. Fight it! Don't let the wolf mind take over! Come on, Louise! LOUISE!" She was pulling away from him, changing, and cried out as, with two loud cracks, her jaw reshapped. She dug her claws into the road, fighting with every atom, then snarled, looking at her claws. She was crowing larger and fur-coated, now becoming wolfish. "Louise" he whispered and, before her jaw grew out, pressed his lips to hers and kissed her, hard. She seemed stunned, frozen, and the Doctor made his escape, doing the exact opposite of what he wanted to.

He heard a howl echo over the plains and fading pawbeats.

Louise opened her eyes groggily, limbs aching. Her eyes flickered and she winced at the bright, clean lights around her. She was in a lab, wearing a top and skirt, in a tank-like cage. There were scientists scurrying around her. "Haemophilia." Said one of them. "That's the only thing. Haemophilia"

Louise stared. Where was the Doctor? Why wasn't he here?  
"Hello!" A familiar voice said. Louise spun around to see the Doctor in the doorway, grinning his manic grin.  
A guard aimed his gun at the Doctor.

"They died" He said, sharply. "In the time war." And then, almost silently, he spoke again, and Louise, of course, did not hear. "And it was my fault"


End file.
